Comfort From Her Hero
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a girl gets bullied for what she looks like and for a post she had put on the internet, she meets her hero, who accepts her for who she is and cheers her up. Done as a request for YouGotOsmosis01. :)


**YouGotOsmosis01, who own Alison, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Osmosis Jones (the movie) and Ozzy And Drix (cartoon) belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

**A/N: This is my first Osmosis Jones story, so please be gentle in the reviews and bear with me on this one. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Comfort From Her Hero**

Inside the body of a man named Frank, things were going well, with everyone doing their jobs and keeping their human from getting sick or hurt. Especially after the scare with the horrible germ, the Red Death, that had nearly killed him and almost made his daughter an orphan.

But thanks to Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and his partner Drix, the virus had been defeated and Frank had been taking good care of himself, which made the cells inside of him able to do their work 100%. A new mayor had been elected and Osmosis had been offered a promotion, but he had politely declined, instead requesting that Drix be his partner in crime solving. Though Drix had originally come in as a cold-fighting medicine, he had learned a lot from his friend and had welcomed the opportunity to work with him full time after the virus had been destroyed.

Some of the cells weren't too happy that their 'boss' had been defeated, but they had been quiet lately, which made things peaceful.

A lone cell that had a slightly skinny, but slender build and shoulder-length hair that was dirty blonde in color, hazel green eyes, and wore a cropped white t-shirt with black sleeves, black jeans, and black and white sneakers, was walking down one of the many streets, trying to keep her chin up, but was having a hard time doing that.

Her name was Alison, Ali for short. If you talked to any of her friends, they would tell you that Ali was sixteen years old, sweet, slightly shy, fun-loving, caring, headstrong, and passionate person who liked video games, animated movies, singing, drawing, using the internet, basketball, her family, and helping people out, but disliked her friends being hurt or upset, bugs, bullies, and crying, which was why she was trying not to cry now, though she did feel tears sting her eyes as she quickly wiped them away.

Another thing about her was that her blood cell color was green, which made others tease her that she looked like a germ when she really wasn't. She hated being teased about it and learned to ignore the nasty comments about her being a germ, but it wasn't easy sometimes.

Like today, she had been online after watching the movie about how Osmosis Jones had saved Frank with some help from Drix. She had instantly loved the movie and was a fan of Osmosis, who maybe didn't follow protocol all the time and did his job in an unorthodox way, but he was a good cop whose heart was in the right place and who was willing to do what it took to keep his human safe.

Alison had loved the movie so much that she had posted a comment in the comment box.

"_Officer Jones is so brave and he defeated that virus with his friend's help. He's so cool, too! We're lucky to have him on our police force. I would love to meet him in person someday." _

She had been pleased with her comment, but moments later, she got replies on her comment that made her upset.

"_Why does a germ like you care about how Osmosis Jones saved Frank?" _One comment said.

"_He'd arrest you and throw you in prison with the other germs," _another comment said.

"_He'd never want to meet you," _a third comment read.

"_Hope he arrests you," _a final comment had said.

As she continued walking, she turned into an alleyway, seeing it was vacant, and headed for a quiet spot that she knew, one where she could be alone and not be bothered by anyone.

Behind the alley was a place like what humans would call a junkyard, only it was a rather clean place and a perfect spot for her. Sighing, she sat down on an old chair that was still perfectly good to hold her weight, making her wonder why it was in the junkyard. Shrugging, she just sighed again and hugged herself, wiping her eyes again so that she wouldn't start crying.

* * *

Osmosis Jones sighed in relief as he and Drix had caught some minor germs. "Well, they certainly gave us a wild goose chase, huh, buddy?" He asked.

Drix nodded. "With all the times we've apprehended them, you'd think they'd have learned by now," he said with a chuckle. "By the way, did you see the movie they made about us?"

"Not yet, but I heard it was good," the white blood cell said. "Though, having actually been through all that, I don't think I really want to see the movie."

"Now that you mention it, you're right," his partner said. "Once around that was scary enough, especially after we almost lost you."

Osmosis chuckled. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Drix," he said before finding himself in a headlock as his friend gave him a noogie. "Hey, man! Not the head!" He cried out in mock protest as Drix chuckled and let him up before a beeping sound caught their attention and the red-and-yellow crime fighter tapped the electronic device that the beeping sound came from, pulling up the computer that was showing reviews and comments for the movie.

"Wow! Look at all these comments," Drix said.

"Read 'em to me, buddy," his friend said as he continued driving.

As he opened his mouth, the red-and-yellow crime fighter saw Alison's comment and the nasty comments that followed. "Ozzy, you might want to read this," he said in concern.

Hearing that, Osmosis pulled over and looked at the comments, eyes widening at reading the nasty comments. "Man, talk about cyber bullies," he said. "This kid just gave her opinion of the movie and these jerks are being rude to her."

He then looked at Alison's photo and shook his head. "She looks nothing like a germ," he said. "She's just a cell with green blood cell color. Nothing wrong with that."

Drix looked at the picture. "Looks young too," he said. "Maybe a kid?"

His friend nodded. "Drix, how about you take the wheel and get these germs over to the prison?" He said.

The red-and-yellow crime fighter smiled. "You're going to go find this Alison, aren't you?" He asked.

The cop winked. "You know me too well," he said as he hopped out and gave his friend the keys. "I'll catch you later."

As Drix drove off, Osmosis began walking the streets, recalling the places where he grew up before becoming a cop. He had seen mean streets and had a few ideas where a bullied kid might go to be alone. Plus, he used to watch over the younger kids when he was younger, like a big brother, something he never told anyone. He still visited his old neighborhood from time to time to see the kids who lived there with their parents who he was friends with. The parents appreciated the one they considered to be their brother looking out for the kids, who looked up to him.

It seemed this Alison kid looked up to him too. "Nice to have some fans, even if it's just kids," he said to himself. "Then again, if I can encourage those kids to pursue their dreams like I did, then I'm at least giving them hope that it can be done."

He walked down an alleyway, noticing it was quiet before he came to the junkyard, glancing around before spotting a familiar person. "Ah, there she is," he said quietly as he approached the figure sitting in the chair, who looked like someone had been really mean to her. He decided to use the same approach he had always used with young kids, which always had worked. He soon was beside her.

"Hey, kid, what's with the frown?" He asked.

Alison heard him, but didn't move. "Go away," she said, not even looking up to see who was beside her.

A chuckle reached her ears. "Can't do that, Alison."

Her head shot up as she jumped up, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed, her face taking on a look of surprise. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"From your post, kiddo," he said, smiling. "By the way, you really think I'm cool?"

As he asked this, he slid a pose where he was slightly leaning to the left with finger guns pointing to the side. Alison couldn't help it and giggled at his silliness. "Yeah, you are," she said honestly before looking sad. "But if you saw that, then...,"

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Those bullies were wrong," he said. "I can tell you're not a germ."

She looked at him and he nodded. "Nothing wrong with having a green blood cell color," he continued. "Few of my friends back from my hood have that too and they're upstanding citizens."

She sighed. "Glad someone thinks so," she said softly.

Osmosis smiled. "Alison, you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

Alison sighed again. "All I did was post a comment about the movie because I loved it and I admire you for doing what you did," she said. "Plus, I look up to you cause...you've kept us all safe."

He smiled. "Well, I've tried," he said. "Though I couldn't have done it without my partner helping out."

She giggled. "He's cool too," she said.

Her giggle gave him an idea, something he hadn't done in a while, but knew it would work. "Hey, how about a photo with your favorite cop?" He asked.

Alison looked surprised before smiling. "You mean it?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded and pulled out his phone, to which she grinned and stood by him as he took the picture. "I'll print out a copy and sign it for you," he promised.

He staggered as she glomped him. "Thank you," she said, hugging him.

Chuckling, he returned the hug before grinning. "You know what?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I think you...need to laugh."

Before she could even ponder what he meant by that, she felt fingers tickling her sides. A squeak left her before giggles spilled out of her as she squirmed, but Osmosis had her in a inescapable hug as he continued tickling her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly.

Alison laughed and squirmed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

He chuckled. "Nope, not until my new, cool friend is feeling better," he said, now tickling her stomach, making her squeal and laugh harder.

* * *

Drix, who had gone back to find his friend, grew curious and followed the laughter to the junkyard where he saw Ozzy tickling a girl who the red-and-yellow crime fighter recognized as the same girl who had been bullied. He chuckled as he came up to them. "Didn't know you were so in tune with kids," he remarked.

Osmosis smiled as he let Alison up. "I was like a big brother to a lot of the younger kids in my hood growing up," he said as Alison let out a few last giggles as she recovered from the tickle attack. She looked up to see Drix and stepped back a little, but he only smiled.

"You know, with someone admiring you, Ozzy, perhaps Miss Alison could...be a junior officer for a day?" He suggested.

The girl looked surprised, to which Osmosis nodded with a smile. "You know, Chief did say today was the day we were to do a demonstration at the schools, but we got called away to catch those germs," he said before looking at Alison. "How about it, Alison? Want to hang with me and Drix?"

Her grin grew bigger. "Can I?" She asked hopefully.

Ozzy pulled out his sunglasses. "You bet," he said, handing her a pair of sunglasses, which she put on. Drix rolled his eyes in playful exasperation, but put on a pair of sunglasses too as the three headed for Ozzy's car and got in. "You ready, Alison?" The cop asked.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"Seatbelts," Drix reminded gently, to which Alison put hers on and grinned.

"No one's going to believe that I got to hang with you guys," she said.

"Wanna bet?" Ozzy asked as he pulled up the computer and turned on the camera. "Say 'cheese'."

All three grinned at the camera as it took a picture and he uploaded the picture to the internet with the caption 'Awesome Kid Gets To Be Junior Officer For A Day With Crime Fighters Osmosis Jones And His Partner Drix'. Moments after it was posted, comments came in about how cool the three of them were, which amazed Alison. Ozzy and Drix chuckled.

"Hold on tight, Alison," Drix said with a smile.

"You're with the cool kids now," Osmosis said, also smiling.

She grinned. "Thanks, guys," she said as she enjoyed the ride and the fact that she was hanging out with her favorite hero and his partner.

And in the back of her mind, she vowed to be a good role model just like them.

* * *

**Again, when you guys leave a review, please be gentle. It's been a long time since I watched 'Ozzy And Drix' and though I've watched 'Osmosis Jones' a few times, I think the cartoon might have captured Ozzy's and Drix's personalities better, but that's just me. :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
